In the simplest case, such an access authorization and right of use system consists of one or several locks and appropriate keys. This simple access authorization and right of use system can open the doors of the motor vehicle or start the engine by means of the corresponding access authorization request (or the right of use request). An access authorization request follows as a result of the fact that the key fitting the relevant lock is actuated. Typically, these access authorization systems also have an anti-theft protection or an immobilizer that is implemented in the control device and processes and evaluates the access authorization request.
In addition to this simplest form of an access authorization system, an access authorization can also be implemented e.g. by means of a remote control in modem motor vehicles. Modem access authorization systems in motor vehicles use electronic protection systems, for example, by using the transponder method. In the case of such electronic systems, data is communicated between a transceiver fitted in the motor vehicle and a transponder fitted for example in a key or on a key fob of the user of the motor vehicle. Before the motor vehicle is opened or put into operation, coded data that ensures a proper access authorization for example by the owner of the motor vehicle is first of all exchanged.
Which one of these access authorization systems is fitted in a motor vehicle, very often depends on the corresponding requirements of the respective country for which the relevant motor vehicles are determined. Whereas in many countries, in addition to mechanical access authorization, electronic access authorization systems had already been solely prescribed for insurance reasons, such specifications do not exist in many countries. There the simplest mechanical access authorization systems are often quite sufficient so that the cost-intensive transponder method can be abandoned there.
The problem with the above is the fact that the relevant manufacturers must distinguish which motor vehicles are designed for which countries and which access authorization systems must subsequently be allocated to this motor vehicle. This distinction of the access authorization systems in each case requires different system architectures of the different access authorization systems that in each case vary to a lesser or greater extent for the different countries. This is very costly for the manufacturer of the motor vehicle or for the supplier of such access authorization systems because he has to design his production for the different access authorization systems. In order to minimize this additional cost and particularly also for manufacturing and flexibility reasons there is the need to possibly provide a single system architecture for all the access authorization systems that is particularly the same for such access authorization systems both with and without a transponder.